Nobody's perfect
by SweetAngelHamaru
Summary: The story follows up with the new Angry Birds 2 (Under Pigstruction) game. Characters from Angry Birds/Angry Birds 2 belongs to Rovio BROTHERLY LOVE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!


Angry Birds Fanfiction: Nobody's perfect

Summary: The story follows up with the new Angry Birds 2 (Under Pigstruction) game. Red and the flock beat Chef Pig's butt, but before the birds get the eggs, but it was too late, because King Pig and the other pigs flew away with their ship and the eggs.  
The flock needs some rest, but Red stressed himself that he's not a perfect leader. Terence decides to calm his brother.

BROTHERLY LOVE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!

Originally one of my DA and Tumblr friends' AngryBirdsStuff's AB fanart: Nobody's perfect inspired me to do it. So this is a surprise for him. :)

It was a rainy night at Piggy Island. The pigs' newest plan seems to going well, until the Angry Birds are after them. Each stages they beat some pig and at the final stage they beat Chef pig.  
Red launched himself with the slingshot to make the final move. With his little tossing power he could toss a lot of rocks at Chef. When Red stopped dizzying, he walked closer to Chef, and he threated him.

"If you PIGS did something to the eggs, we'll punish you all as you did to them...!"

Chef did nothing but laughed at him. He laughed maniacly then he spitted out one of his teeth.

"Says the so called "leader". Look at you Oiseau*, you think you're so tough. Maybe we failed stealing the eggs loads of times-"

"This plan of yours will fail too!"- exclaimed Red quietly while preparing for the big punch to push him off the cliff.

Chef chuckled evilly and he added:

"Heh...Not this time, Bird..."

Red became more frustated that he punched Chef Pig off of the the cliff. Red took only 2 seconds to realize what has he done. Then he saw the pigs's ship showed up and the all of the pigs laughed at him.

"See, Oiseau?! This plan won't fail! Don't you see that you're nothing, but a scared, hot headed, pathetic bird"-said Chef Pig, and he gave a last maniac laugh.

"See you all on the other side, birdie losers!"-laughed King Pig while he turned their ship and flew away.

Red tried to move, but his body was shaking by the anger and the exhaustion. Suddenly he heard his teammates waking up from their knockout they did while attacking the pigs. Red looked back at them.

'They must be stopped as fast as possible...but the team knocked themselves out too much they don't have energy. Unless..."-Red knew that his teammates need rest and get the pigs tomorrow. But he was still worried about the eggs and it made him more frustrated.

"They didn't go so far! Come on team! If we can get them we can-"said Red before Silver interrupted him.

"-Get the eggs, but they will fly away further and we will do it over and over? Can't we have a rest just for once, Red?"-groaned Silver before she gave her best goofy like cute face.

"She is right, Red! Also we'll catch a cold if we don't search a cave or a safe place until tomorrow!"-said Matilda while trying to cover the Blues from the rain. Red knew she was right, but his true nature wasn't given up yet.

"You're right! But we can't just let those pigs steal these eggs from us! These are the keys for a better future! If we can't save them in time, then what will we fight for?!"-said Red as he raised his voice up.

"We all know you're worried about them, 'R'...We all worried about them...But they won't arrive to Pork City so fast."-said Chuck giving a serious look at Red.

"Yeah, they just want to release your true colors. You have to control your anger-"-said Bomb before Red interrupted him.

"Oh yeah?! Then what about you, 'B'?! You still have the same problem as I have!"-Red shouted at Bomb. Bomb couldn't let his best friend release his true colors, but what he said about him, it made him angry as well.

"Hey watch your beak, leader! Maybe I have troubles at controlling my anger, but I think YOU'RE the one who needs more practice or we'll get hurt because of you!"-Bomb stopped yelling at Red while he felt Matilda punch his side softly.

Red started to think that maybe Chef Pig was right. He's just a pathetic, scared, hot-tempered bird after all, he thought.

RED'S POV

'That freaky pig was right...since five and a half years...all I wanted to protect the eggs, my teamates...MY family...but I guess I've already failed them...'

I've turned my face down and I saw myself in a puddle and it turned my face angrier as I usually looked. I gave a sigh and I gave the order.

"Fine. We're going to rest. We need more energy for tomorrow. I saw a cave at the first part of the stage, so we'll be safe."

The flock gave a nod at each other and they went back to the 1st stage. Matilda and Silver looked back at me, but I've didn't noticed them.

"You're coming too, leader?"-asked Silver worrily.

"Yeah...just...I need some time...alone."-I answered quietly still not looking at them. Silver joined to the others.

"Okay...But don't stay too long, dear..."-said Matilda before she left.

"Yeah...sure 'tilda..."-I answered but Matilda didn't hear that.

TERENCE'S POV

I haven't seen Red like that before I've joined to the flock. I looked at Matilda joining to the others. But when she went next to me, she whispered to me something.

"Please talk to him...he may be listen to you more than to us..."-I've nodded and I watched Matilda walking away. Even mother figures have problem to make their 'kids' listen to them...

I've looked back to my brother and trying to help him joining us.

"I'm going!"-said Red raising his voice up. I did nothing but giving a grunt, I grabbed him and I threw him to the first place. Then I've teleported to that side.

3rd person view

Red groaned in pain and he slowly got up. He felt his anger going up to his "Rage Meter". He looked at Terence with the rage in his eyes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, BROTHER?!"

Terence walked closer and he gave a worry look.

"Red, you can't go there all by yourself..."-said Terence trying to calm his little brother down.

"SO YOU ARE ALSO DON'T GIVE A CRAP OF THEM, DON'T YOU?! YOU ALL JUST GIVE UP EASILY, AND GIVING UP YOUR AND THEIR FUTURES!"-yelled Red with his pure rage.

"Nobody's that strong as we are, but they are the reason why we fight for. If we don't have them as a team, those pigs end us...just like our family and our old friends..."-said Terence sadly.

"Oh yeah? You know what?! I'll go without you, AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU COME WITH ME OR NOT, I WILL NOT LET THOSE BASTARDS TAKE AWAY OUR FUTURE!"-Red shouted before he stood to his fighting pose.

Terence's face went blank and emotionless again and he didn't make a move.

"*grunts* Fine...but first: You gotta get through me..."-said Terence.

Red gave a smirk before he ran to fight with his big brother...

"Heh...That's easy for you, because you have superpowers..."

Red used his rage powers to make sure to beat Terence on his own. Terence still stood at his spot, and waited the right moment to teleport away from the spot.  
When Red jumped up and ready to punch his brother, Terence teleported just the last moment. Red thought he hit him, but it turned out he wasn't fast enough and he hit the ground. After he missed his hit, Terence was behind him.  
Red turned around and all of the sudden Terence pierced Red's head roughly with his beak. He knew his little brother hates that, but that was the little punishment he gave to Red when he did a bad thing when he was a rebel long ago.  
Red yelled in pain and he was ready to punch Terence again but he teleported again and he pierced Red's head again. And it went over and over again about 3 minutes.

TERENCE'S POV

It's been three minutes we did the same thing, but I saw that Red is getting tired, so here's the chance to end this 'fight'. I was thinking on a plan to end the fight, but I've forgot that Red was used his last rage strenght to hit me.  
I've tried to teleport away, but it was too late, because Red already hit me right in the stomach. The strangest thing is that I've felt no pain. I feel no physical pain since my teen age. I've worked out hard to be stronger to protect Red or anyone from the pigs.  
I looked down and I've made a fake groan, it was the part of my plan. Red gave a sigh and he said:

"Finally...I've got right through you, Big Brother...Now if you excuse me-"-I gave a chuckle at my little brother. He was confused why I was laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!"-said Red raising his voice up. I looked up at my little brother with a smirk on my beak.

"This isn't the end of it, Little Brother."-I've finished my words and then I've teleported away. Red looked around searching for me. I've heard him yelling from up of a cliff.

"Wha-WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T OVER?! I'VE BEAT YOU!"-Red was still looking for me but now his eyes started to shed some tears.

"T-Terry?!"-said Red worryly. Now this is the right moment to get him. I leaned a little and I've started to rolling myself off of the cliff. It took a few seconds before I've hit a stable thick root. I've bounced off of the root just right where my little brother was.  
Red wasn't suspected a thing until I've hit him and I was rolling with him until I stopped right at the top of him. I wasn't worrying about him trying to escape or anything. Nobody couldn't escape from me.

Meanwhile at the cave...(same time)

The Blues were the first ones who saw the start of the fight. Jake ran to the others who they tried to light up the fire with thick and thin twigs they picked up in the sunny afternoon.

"Guys! Come, quick! Red and Terry are fighting eachother!"

Everyone looked up and they went to the Blues to see what's happening. Their eyes widened when they saw Red using his rage against his big brother. Matilda couldn't take it anymore and she decided to go there and stop them.

"I won't just stand there and watch them hurt each other like this! I have to stop them!"-said Matilda ready to go to the fighting brothers, but suddenly Bomb and Chuck hold her back.

"Matilda...even if you use your "peace power", you can't stop them!"-Chuck panicked. He really cared for his teammates especially he doesn't show it. Matilda tried to free herself from Chuck, but she couldn't.

"B-But there has to be a way. I can't let my whole flock hurt eachother!"-said Matilda angryly while she kept trying to free herself. Bomb didn't want his mother-figure friend to get hurt. He turned Matilda to look at him.

"Matilda...I know you want to stop this, but it's not a natural fight we did or saw. We don't...and I don't want you get hurt."

Matilda's eyes widened in shock and surprise at what Bomb really said to her. Matilda looked back at the fighting scene. She felt the tears slid slowly down on her cheeks. She turned around and she walked away to set the fire camp.

Bomb looked at her sadly and he turned his gaze back to the fight scene. He felt regret when he said to Red about he needs to control his anger, or he will hurt everyone. Even if it was true in his opinion.

Back to Red and Terence...

Red stopped to try anything to escape from his big brother. Terence sensed that his little brother calmed down, so he got off of Red and he turned him to his face.

"I sensed that you calmed down a bit. But there is something bothering you..."

Red looked down and he shook his head as an answer. Terence knew he's lying. He grunts and then he asked his little brother.

"Don't lie to me, Red. I know there is something bothering you."

Red shook his head again and he's eyes were still gazing at the ground in shame. Terence wanted to help to him, but if his little brother won't tell him, how can he help?

"Red...tell me what's wrong? The Flock and I are worried about you. Huh?"-said Terence until he saw something on Red. He saw his little brother shedding some tears.

TERENCE'S POV

My little brother was actually crying and he felt ashamed for what he did. He slowly looked up to me but he looked away from me quickly.  
I hate seeing him angry or sad, because it makes me sad too...

"It's okay to tell me, but if you won't tell me you're never gonna feel better."-I tried to encourage him to tell me his problems, but my brother didn't answer. I don't want to force him, I thought that maybe he'll tell me tomorrow.  
I hummed a little and I stayed my last words to him for today.

"Okay...I won't force you, Brother. Let's go back to the others. I think they watched us fighting and they are worried about us."- Before I wanted to make him come with me he said:

"I don't want to go back"-he said while sniffing.-"I don't want to hurt you or any of you guys..."

My eyes widened in surprise then I made a sad look. I saw that my brother was shaking. Maybe he's freezing because of the rain and the cold weather? Or maybe he can't take his feelings in anymore? Maybe both of them, but he needed someone to tell his problems.  
So stayed with him a little longer.

3rd person view...

Red sniffed and hiccuped in his cry. He felt pathetic for being weak, but he wanted to let it go.

"That freaky french pig was right about me...*sniff* And Bomb is right too...I am nothing, *hic* but a pathetic, weak bird *hic* who can't control his angers..."  
Red slowly turned his gaze up to his big brother while his tears slid down on his cheeks. Terence looked at him sadly.

"Terence, I feel like...I'm not a perfect leader...*hic* I'm just...useless..."-when Red said 'useless', he looked down not wanting his brother see him like this. Terence's eyed widened.

'Why would Red say something bad about himself? He protected us and the eggs and he did great at leading for almost six years. Maybe he did some mistakes, we all make mistakes. Nobody's perfect.'-Terence thought.

"Don't say that, Red. You are not useless."-Terence couldn't help but he wanted to hug Red to make him feel better.-"Come here..."- Terence went closer to Red and he embraced him. Red tried to control his tears, but the warm hug made him let the tears go.  
He started to sobbing quietly on his big brother's chest. Terence felt the pain and the sadness his little brother gave, he couldn't help, but he the little tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Red...Even though you're not perfect, at least you tried, and you did the best you can. Nobody's perfect."-said Terence while he closed his eyes.-"Always remember that your friends and big brother Terence are always there for you."

Red nodded while still crying on his big brother's chest. A few moments later Terence heard Red's breathing is going to be normal. He opened his eyes and he slowly broke the hug. Red looked at Terence and asked him quietly:

"Did it hurt?"

"Huh?"-Terence looked at Red confusedly, then he realized his brother meant when he punched him in the stomach.-"Of course not. It's not a joke. I didn't feel anything."

"Are you sure?! maybe it'll make a mark or worse, I-"-Red panicked until Terence shushed him.

"I am really sure...you know...since when we escaped a long ago...I've trained hard because...All I wanted to protect you and anyone who is in trouble by the pigs, or...from worse threatning thing..."

"How long?"-asked Red curiously while his eyes widened in the amazement his brother told him.

"Well...until you became the leader...Well I am still training a little, but not a lot."

"Wow...I am really sorry for hurting you though...I don't know what's wrong with me."-Red tried to apologised and he was ashamed.

"There is nothing wrong with you...this is your nature. You are hot tempered and SO WHAT?! Mom was also a hot head too, just like you."

"Aww, COME ON..."-Red whined in emberrasement. Terence gave a chuckle, he put his little brother on his head, and they headed back to the cave. Everyone sat down around the campfire until they saw the brothers coming to the cave. When Red and Terence arrived,  
Matilda got up and ran to them to see they haven't got serious injuries. They had a few small wounds but they'll heal in no time. But suddenly Matilda saw a big bruise on Terence's stomach. Matilda opened her beak to say something but she didn't want another fight.  
Terence already notice that and he only said:

"Don't worry. It's not serious. Also, it didn't hurt."

"WHA-!"-Silver cryied out confusedly.-"HOW?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT IT DIDN'T HURT?! You have loads of mysteries and surprises, man! TELL ME HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"-Silver continued to yelling her questions to Terence, but Terence didn't any word.

"Maybe one day you all get the answers."-said Red smiling at the new member. Then he returned to his 'leader' nature.-"Allright, team! Tomorrow the pigs awaits us. After the breakfast, we'll make the next plans to get the pigs. And don't worry, there's nothing to be angry for."

Everyone looked at Red surprisingly. The Blue cheered for Red. Then the entire flock were cheering.

"Maybe my nature is different than my teammates', like my big brother Terence said: Nobody's perfect. Now realizing that being different is difficult, but that's a great to be different.

THE END

*Oiseau* means bird in French


End file.
